tats_topvideosfandomcom-20200213-history
Top 150 Guns In Games
The Top 150 Guns In Games, features an extensive list on the various different guns featured in video games. The list has the weapons sorted by power, visual design, and overall how important they are to gaming as a whole. These are weapons from various different genres, such as platformers, FPSes, RTS games, and even some arcade games. To date, it is the largest list they've ever made. List of Guns in Descending Order Gun Game 150. Ice Beam Metroid 149. Laser Metal Slug 2 148. Mega Buster Megaman 2 147. Barn Blaster Earthworm Jim 2 146. Area 51 Gun Dead Trigger 2 145. Spread Gun Contra 144. Plasma Welder Viscera Cleanup Detail 143. Electric Gun GTA 2 142. LAZ Device Chex Quest 141. Charge Cannon Killer is Dead 140. M1 Garand Medal of Honor Frontline 139. Megashark Gun Terraria 138. Plunger Gun Rayman Raving Rabbids 137. Gal*Gun Gal* Gun 136. Stasis Rifle Subnautica 135. MA22 Rocket Launcher Darkest of Days 134. Annelid Launcher System Shock 2 133. Merlin Ion Cannon Renegade X 132. Killer Wail Splatoon 131. Needler Halo 2 130. Syringe Gun Team Fortress 2 129. LJ10 Volleyjet Depth 128. Pimp Cane Saints Row 127. Striker Shotgun Max Payne 2 126. Air Propulsion Gun Just Cause 2 125. Chronoshifter Gun Command and Conquer Red Alert 2 124. UV Shotgun Crackdown 2 123. Kafzziel The Darkness 2 122. Anal Probe Gun Destroy All Humans 121. 2x Tommy Guns Timesplitters 2 120. Bastard Gun Metro 2033 119. M41A-2 Pulse Rifle Alien vs. Predators 3 118. Explosive Shotgun GTA 4 Ballad of Gay Tony 117. WSTE M5 Combat Shotgun Marathon: Durandal 116. Harpoon Gun Crackdown 115. Boner Shadows of the Damned 114. Blunderbuss Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare 113. Death Penalty Final Fantasy 7 112. Breegull Blaster Banjo Tooie 111. Hunter Rifle Prey 110. HV Hammerhead F.E.A.R. 2 109. Dragoon Blunderbuss Assassins Creed 4 Black Flag: FC 108. Corvo's Crossbow Dishonored 107. Stake Gun Painkiller Hell & Damnation 106. Rivet Gun Bioshock 2 105. AA12 Shotgun Killing Floor 104. FCA-26 Rail Driver Red Faction 103. Bullseye Resistance Fall of Man 102. Tanegashima Metal Gear Solid 4 101. Chemical Thrower Bioshock (USES NAPALM PEOPLE!!!!) 100. Excidium Eve: Divine Cybermancy 99. Hyper Velocity Cannon Parasite Eve 2 98. Rocket Launcher Shadow Warrior Classic 97. Typhoon Crysis 3 96. Flak Cannon Unreal Tournament 95. Rag Gun Call of Duty Black Ops 2 94. S Shotgun Lost Planet 2 93. Kitty Cannon Sunset Overdrive 92. Gonzo Gun The Suffering 91. Mollusk Launcher Saints Row the Third 90. Lightning Gun Evolve 89. Shrink Ray Duke Nukem Forever 88. Cow Launcher South Park 64 87. Lascannon Warhammer 40K 86. AMT Silverballers Hitman Series 85. Leichenfaust H4 Wolfenstein 2009 84. Seeker Rifle Singularity 83. Darkness Guns The Darkness 82. Dark Energy Cannon Metroid Prime 2 81. Hyper Blaster Silent Hill 80. Flame Wall Gun Rise of the Triad 79. Swapper Gun The Swapper 78. Smart Pistol MK5 Titanfall 77. SBP500 Timesplitters Future Perfect 76. Tenloss DXE-6 Disrupter Rifle Star Wars: Jedi Knight 2: Jedi Outcast 75. Penetrator Bullet Storm 74. Eridian Weapons Borderlands 73. Wunderwaffle DG2 Call of Duty World at War 72. Spin Fuser Tribes Ascend 71. M6 Spartan Laser Halo 3 70. M490 Blacksrom Mass Effect 2 69. Mr. Toots Red Faction Armageddon 68. EM1 Quantum Call of Duty Advanced Warfare D2 67. Rail Gun GTA V 66. Type 7 Particle Cannon F.E.A.R. 65. VC5 Arc Rifle Killzone 2 64. Atomos Warframe 63. Maria Fallout New Vegas 62. X43 Mike Crysis 2 61. Displacer Cannon Half Life: Opposing Force 60. Auger Resistance 3 59. Mag Rail Deus Ex: Invisible War 58. Landshark Gun Armed & Dangerous 57. TG2A Minigun F.E.A.R.: Extraction Point 56. M6D Pistol Halo Combat Evolved 55. Type 13 Arc Beam Rifle F.E.A.R.3 54. STA5X Petrusite Cannon Killzone 3 53. Ebony & Ivory Devil May Cry 52. Authority Pulse Cannon Rage 51. Thundergun Call of Duty Black Ops 50. M60 Left 4 Dead 2 49. Gauss Rfle Stalker 48. Mark II Lancer Gears of War 47. AWP Counterstrike 46. Plasma Gun Doom 3 45. Unkempt Harold Borderlands 2 44. husk of the Pit Destiny 43. Hammer of Dawn Gears of War 2 42. X Buster Dead Rising 3 41. Gluon Gun Halflife 40. Fusion Cannon Turok 64 39. Unmaker Doom 64 38. Superballer Destroy All humans! Path of the Furon 37. Lightning Gun Quake 36. Chicago Typewriter Resident Evil 4 35. Lightning Arc Weapon F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate 34. Plasma Cutter Dead Space 33. Laserkraftwerk Wolfenstein the New Order 32. Super Shotgun Doom 3 Resurrection of Evil 31. Microwave Pulse Gun Soldier of Fortune 30. Farsight XR20 Perfect Dark 64 29. Stoulker Concussion Rifle Jedi Knight: Dark Forces 2 28. Dubstop Gun Saints Row 4 27. Venom Gun Return to Castle Wolfenstein 26. Incineration Cannon Halo 4 25. Singularity Generator Blood 2: the Chosen 24. Surge Gun Timeshift 23. Devastator Duke Nukem 22. Devil Horns Dead Space 3 21. One Shot Gears of War 3 20. R.Y.N.O. Ratchet and Clank 19. Tool Gun Garys Mod 18. Dark Matter Gun Quake 4 17. Peacemaker Jak 2 16. IP36 Nuclear Rocket Launcher SIN: Wages of Sin 15. Fatman Fallout 3 14. Thermobaric Boomstick Prototype 2 13. Meteor Gun Destroy All Humans ! 2 12. Tac Gun Crysis 11. Genocide Gun Earth Defense Force 2017 10. Pesticide Gun EDF Insect Armageddon 9. Redeemer Unreal Tournaments 8. SBC Cannon Serious Sam HD 7. Golden Gun Goldeneye 64 6. BFG 10K Quake 2 5. Portal Gun Portal 4. Cerebral Bore Turok 2: Seeds of Evil 3. Rail Gun Quake 3 2. Gravity 'Gun Halflife 2 1. BFG 9000 Doom Series (BEST F!@king game gun EVER!!!!) This list of game guns provided by Sarah Dowd on 5/22/2016 for all the rest of the anal retentive people out there who like to have lists attached to or part of any compilation of anything,to refer to at any time for whatever reason. I will try to include links for additional information for each gun but I ain't doing it tonight! Thanks to Tats TopVideos for doing the video, it was totally cool!! I love any video game which involves me shooting the crap out of people and things!! Unfortunately for me, I have only played maybe an 1/8th of the games listed, and probably half of those were just the demos. One day I will get an Xbox, sigh. Do more videos like this BUT include a list with either the video or the wiki page please. Category:Top Videos